The goal of the proposed MARC U*STAR program is to further increase the number of qualified undergraduates who continue their education at the Ph.D. level in the biomedical sciences. The project will consist of activities that represent a coordinated program that includes undergraduate recruitment, extensive research experience, and graduate school preparation. These activities are centered around the College Honors Sequence, coupled with specific courses for the MARC trainees to prepare them for the rigors of postgraduate training. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the proposed grant period, we will take advantage of our diverse student population and the broad research interests of our faculty to encourage underrepresented minorities to pursue careers in biomedical research. We are implementing the following programs towards this goal: (1) we will institute a new informal "Conversations with Scientists" series to introduce the students to life as a scientist; (2) we have designed a summer internship program to recruit MARC candidates; (3) we have introduced course work that will specifically address the students' needs in scientific writing, in reading scientific literature, and in presenting their scientific research in a clear and articulate manner; and (4) we have introduced specific mechanisms to aid the students in their selection and preparation for graduate study. The implementation of the new MARC U*STAR program will benefit top science students, both trainees as well as non-trainees, thereby meeting the goal of strengthening the capability of the College to train students in the sciences, and enhance their research training experience at City College. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]